Il faut qu'on parle
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] "Je pense... Je pense qu'on devrait enseigner aux filles des tas de choses qui leur seront utiles plus tard. Comme différencier un coup de foudre d'une simple attirance physique, par exemple, ou apprendre à tourner la page, sans cri, sans larmes, sans fierté bafouée. On devrait leur apprendre à garder la tête haute et le sourire."


• Titre : Il faut qu'on parle.

• Rating : Tout public.

• Genre : Réflexion - Romance.

• Personnage principal : Sakura Haruno.

.

.

* * *

Je pense... Je pense qu'on devrait enseigner aux filles des tas de choses qui leur seront utiles plus tard. Comme différencier un coup de foudre d'une simple attirance physique, par exemple, ou apprendre à tourner la page, sans cri, sans larmes, sans fierté bafouée. On devrait leur apprendre à garder la tête haute et le sourire quand une connaissance s'étend en excuse pour leur couple qui n'a pas fonctionné. On devrait les obliger à rétorquer : « _Oh, mais il ne me méritait pas ! (rire.)_ » au lieu de se retenir de ne pas fondre en larmes.

Je crois que j'aurais aimé qu'on m'enseigne cela à la place de ces ennuyeux cours d'économie. J'aurais aimé gérer mes émotions, ma tristesse, mes pleurs et les exiler loin, très loin. Je leur aurais payé un aller simple en avion pour l'Australie et ils y seraient restés. A vrai dire, j'aurais aimé vous raconter une jolie histoire. Vous dire que mon prince charmant était arrivé un beau matin, un bouquet de roses plus rouges les unes que les autres à la main et qu'il m'avait dit combien il m'aimait dans un discours aussi enflammé qu'émouvant. En réalité, Sasuke et moi nous étions rencontrés sous un abri de bus, un jour de pluie. J'avais les cheveux trempés, filasses et je les sentais se coller à mon visage, mes chaussures auraient pu être comparées à des bassines d'eaux quant à mes fringues, n'en parlons pas. Je n'étais pas la Cendrillon des temps modernes. Même Cosette aurait eu nettement plus d'allure que moi.

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, j'avais su me démarquer, j'avais su déclencher une étincelle en lui par un simple regard. J'avais une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres tandis que de mes mains libres fouillaient dans mon sac à main mon briquet. Sasuke avait avancé la main vers moi, son regard fixant mes lèvres, j'avais stoppé tous mes gestes. Ça aurait pu être une bonne scène pour le film _Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill_, si seulement il ne s'était pas contenté d'arracher ma clope pour l'allumer avec son briquet. Je me souviens avoir pensé que c'était cool qu'il fume, ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Par la suite, j'avais imaginé qu'il tirerait une latte pour ensuite me la rendre mais, non. Il l'avait gardé et fumé entièrement sous mon regard désabusé. C'était ma dernière cigarette et j'aurais aimé lui faire bouffer le filtre. Mon prince charmant était arrivé durant une après-midi pluvieuse, ma clope aux lèvres et m'avait dit que je fumais de la merde.

Encore une fois, j'aurais aimé raconter à mes futurs enfants que sa déclaration m'avait bouleversée, au point que les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux, que je m'étais jetée à son cou tant c'était beau. Elle avait été pitoyable, à la limite du pathétique. Du moins, j'imagine que ce sont les adjectifs qui la qualifie le mieux puisque je ne m'en souviens même plus. Paradoxalement, je me souviens de notre séparation. Parce que dans la vraie vie, on botte le cul aux contes de fées, on chie sur votre enfance et on fait des princesses des prostituées. Moi, amère envers l'amour ? Non. Juste réaliste.

« **Sakura, il faut qu'on parle.** » Tu le connais ce message, hein. Ce message qui te fout les boules, qui te noue la gorge, qui te fait redouter du pire. Et pourtant, t'essaies de déstresser la situation. Parce que ton copain t'envoie souvent ce genre de message, sur un ton très sérieux pour ensuite te dire qu'il t'aime ou qu'il ne retrouve plus son calbut préféré. Calbut qui est chez toi, en général. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a plus de petites blagues légères, derrière. Cette fois-ci, c'est la réalité qui vient te donner une grande claque. « **Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que toi et moi, c'est plus comme avant. Je ressens de moins en moins de sentiments pour toi et, je crois qu'on devrait tout arrêter maintenant. Parce qu'après, ça te fera encore plus souffrir. Mais, je peux pas t'oublier, c'est impossible, on a passé tellement de bons moments ensembles, je veux qu'on reste en contact.** »

Au début, tu n'as qu'une phrase en tête. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Arrête, c'est pas drôle, pas aujourd'hui. Et puis tu relis ce même message, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à pouvoir le réciter par cœur comme tes poésies à la con en primaire. Non. Ton conte de fée vient d'arriver au terminus. Ton paradis disparait peu à peu. Les larmes ne sont pas venues tout de suite, il m'a fallu le temps de réaliser que tout était bien terminé, désormais. Puis, quand elles ont commencé à couler, je n'ai pas su les arrêter. Je crois que le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je n'étais même pas en colère contre toi, je n'avais que des regrets en moi. Les regrets de t'avoir adressé la parole, de t'avoir souri, d'avoir accepté tes invitations au cinéma. Je me suis dit que si j'avais su poser des limites dès le début, je ne serais pas là en train de chialer en serrant le plus fort possible mon ours en peluche.

A ce moment-là, si l'éducation nationale avait suivi mes conseils, je n'aurais pas pleuré. Je me serais simplement dit « _Ah, heureusement que je n'ai jamais séché les cours de Mme. Hoichi ! Si je suis le chapitre deux, je serais capable de tourner la page dans moins de trois jours et de me retrouver un nouveau prince charmant dans la semaine qui suit !_ » Je suis sarcastique, soyons d'accord. Et je crois que c'est pour ça que nous, les filles, sommes si différentes des garçons. Parce qu'on n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, en claquant des doigts. Parce que vos amis vous rappellent sans cesse que ce n'était qu'un connard alors que non. Même encore maintenant, je ne le pense pas, je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Sasuke n'était pas un connard et il me méritait. Je l'ai aimé comme une dingue, et je ne lui en voudrais jamais de m'avoir laissé tomber. Il a été honnête avec moi et j'espère simplement qu'il rendra sa prochaine copine aussi heureuse que j'ai pu l'être.

Ce ne sont pas les mots d'une femme blessée. Ce sont les mots d'une femme heureuse d'avoir pu mettre en application le sens du mot bonheur.

.

.

* * *

Que dire, que dire... Je crois que ça reflétait mon état d'esprit quand je l'ai écrit. J'avais besoin d'évacuer tout ça et, j'imagine que je me cache sous les traits de Sakura. La moitié est vraie, l'autre non. Je vous laisse deviner laquelle. En espérant ne pas vous avoir donné le blues, et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera sur un écrit plus optimiste, plus joyeux.


End file.
